¿Por qué ella?
by Mac Sato
Summary: Mi primer trabajo y no sabia a lo que me enfrentaría... Moderm AU Universitario
1. capítulo 1: Oficina

Capítulo 1: Oficina

Estaba algo molesta, esa chica la sacaba de quicio y ahora si que la estaba exasperando

\- señorita Sato si seria tan amable podría mirarme a la cara cuando me este hablando - dijo algo molesta mientras se sacaba sus anteojos

-Ups lo siento profesora - dijo la pelinegra con una coqueta sonrisa en los labios - es que su escote me distrae mucho - le guiño un ojo mientras mordía seductoramente el labio, la morena estaba sonrojada y molesta no sabía porque no le molestaba tanto el hecho de que ella la mirara de esa manera tan atrevida de seguro si fuera cualquier otro estudiante ya hubiese tomado represalias contra él

-ahora digame que es lo que necesita, ya que por algo esta en mi oficina y sinceramente espero que no haya venido solo a mirarme descaradamente - cerró sus ojos y frotó el puente de su nariz para calmarse una poco - Por favor si va a estar acá y se va a sentar en algún lugar por favor que sea en la silla que esta designada para los estudiantes - decía la morena mientras apuntaba la silla frente a su escritorio - así que bajese de mi escritorio

\- la noto estresada estimada profesora - Asami bajo del escritorio y se posiciono detrás de Korra y puso sus manos en sus hombros y comenzó a masajearlos - el estrés es algo muuuuuy malo - se acerco peligrosamente a su odio susurrando - debería relajarse mas y no preocuparse tanto por las cosas

Sato tenia razón, estaba estresada y bastante todo el trabajo del año le peso bastante, fue un semestre pesado y ahora que estaban en cierre lo estaba más. Quería detener a la chica pero se estaba relajando y ese masaje era condenadamente bueno sus hombros estaban sumamente tensos así que dejo que la chica los masajeara un rato.

-mmmmh eso se siente bien - dijo sin pensarlo, sabia que eso estaba mal que no debía tener ese tipo de contacto con Asami primero era su alumna, segundo y mas importante Asami era la hija de el dueño de la universidad y su jefe y si se enteraba de eso ella seria despedida - se que estoy algo tensa y ese masaje es sumamente relajante pero paré y digame que la trae por acá

-le molesta mi presencia Profesora? - pregunto seductoramente en su oreja lo que hizo que cada bello de la nuca de Korra se erizara

-no... no me molesta - dijo con algo de dificultad - _genial Korra esta excitandote -_ pensó. su cuello y orejas siempre han sido un punto muy sensible y si esa chica descubría eso estaría perdida - pero debo cerrar ciertas cosas y usted vino acá por algo no?

\- tiene razón - dejo de masajear lo hombros ahora relajados de Korra y rodeo el escritorio - vine a solicitar que mi ultimo examen sea de carácter oral y no escrito - se sentó frente a su profesora y le dio una mirada seductora, Korra trago fuertemente, estaba muy nerviosa y algo excitada

-por... porque quiere cambiar el carácter de su examen - preguntó y trató de sonar lo menos nerviosa posible

\- porque prefiero que sea así a demás soy muy buena en las cosas orales - otra mirada seductora y la temperatura de Korra seguía subiendo, la morena cruzo disimuladamente sus piernas para poder soportar el ahora fuerte palpitar que sentía en su centro - ya sabe en exámenes y exposiciones usted sabe en mi ultima exposición alcance la nota máxima

\- si lo se - su respiración era pesada y debía sacar a esa chica de ahí, busco unos papeles y le entregó uno - llene esa forma y dejelo en la secretaria y le enviare un correo para coordinar el día de su examen oral - no la miro sabia que esa chica le estaba sonriendo y esa sonrisa la estaba volviendo loca

\- muchísimas gracias estaré esperando su correo - se levanto y se acerco a Korra y tomo su rostro y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios haciendo sonrojar aun mas a la pobre chica - esta algo caliente profesora - dijo en un tono grave haciendo que la otra chica se excitara más - tal vez tiene fiebre - dijo divertida - debe ir al medico y cuidarse - le guiño un ojo y por fin salio de la oficina

La morena soltó un largo suspiro

-esta chica va a matarme - volvió a suspirar - soy un asco de persona no puedo hacer esto, pero esa chica es hermosa y sus ojos por Raava sus ojos, siento que me desnudan con solo verme, me tiene mal - tenia un dilema entre manos y no sabía que hacer por un lado estaba su trabajo y por el otro lado estaba Asami esa chica tan seductora que la hacia sentir en éxtasis con solo mirarla. Estaba en problemas y para sumar todo el tema del cierre de semestre la tenia con el estrés en las nubes.

Continuara...


	2. Capitulo 2: Evaluacion

Capitulo 2: Evaluación

Ahí estaba yo en una sala de clases acorralada por una de mis estudiantes, esto no hubiese sido problema de no ser por quien era esta chica. Bueno primero les contare como es que llegue aquí…

* * *

 _Mi nombre es Korra y tengo 26 años, acabo de terminar con mucho esfuerzo mi doctorado en ciencias, estoy emocionada por encontrar un trabajo ya me han ofrecido varios pero ninguno de mi agrado, para ser sincera siempre me ha gustado enseñar…_

 _Estaba tranquila en mi casa arreglándome para salir a ver si podida conseguir algún trabajo cuando mi amiga Opal llego corriendo a mi departamento_

 _-Korra – dijo casi sin aliento – rápido debemos ir a la universidad cuatro elementos_

 _\- tranquila Opal respira un poco – dije mientras le traía un vaso con agua y ella lo bebía rápidamente - ¿Por qué debemos ir con tanta urgencia?_

 _\- porque te conseguí una entrevista con Hiroshi Sato_

 _\- QUEEE! – Grite algo sorprendida – Vamos rápido entonces – tome a Opal del brazo y nos dirigimos a la universidad. No podía decir que no estaba nerviosa, después de todo no todos los días tienes una entrevista con uno de los hombres más influyentes de toda la nación…_

* * *

… _-Bueno señorita Fritz me gustaría saber qué es lo que usted espera de este empleo – dijo con una voz fría aquel hombre de mirada penetrante que llegaba a intimidar hasta el más rudo_

 _-pues Señor Sato, este vendría siendo mi primer trabajo así que más que nada espero hacerlo bien y entregar los conocimientos que tengo y que sean de utilidad – trate de no sonar tan nerviosa y al parecer lo logre pero aquel hombre solo cruzo los dedos de sus manos como si pensara en algo muy seriamente_

 _\- me agrada su actitud – tomo unos segundo para volver a hablar y estos me parecieron eternos – tome esto – extendió un papel con algo escrito – léalo, fírmelo y pídale a mi secretaria el horario de actividades._

 _Esto me sorprendió, me estaba contratando así, tan rápido que ni siquiera leí el contrato solo lo firme de la emoción_

 _\- Muchas gracias Señor Sato prometo dar lo mejor de mi – dije muy entusiasmada_

 _\- eso espero – dijo mientras volvía su vista a su computador…_

 _Pase donde su secretaria para pedir los horarios_

 _-bueno aquí están los horarios de sus clases y los de actividades de profesores, el próximo 25 es una inducción para que los profesores nuevos conozcan las dependencias de la institución_

 _\- muchas gracias – dije mientras me retiraba de ese despacho._

 _En el piso inferior me esperaba Opal quien al parecer estaba muy nerviosa, al verme se levanto rápidamente para llegar donde yo estaba_

 _-y dime como te fue que tal? – pregunto rápidamente_

 _-pues bien, el Señor Sato no es tan terrible como decían- hice una pausa y mire los papeles que tenía en mis manos – y me dio el empleo_

 _\- QUEEEEE! – Esta vez fue Opal la que grito – esto es sensacional debemos ir a celebrarlo…_

* * *

Bueno así fue más o menos como fui contratada pero volvamos al hecho de que estoy acorralada por una de mis estudiantes, aunque creo que será bueno contarles quien es esta chica…

* * *

 _Iniciaba mi primer año esta vez como profesora de Bioquímica en la Universidad Cuatro Elementos, yo debía impartir en la sección Tierra donde básicamente estaban todas las ingenierías. Como Bioquímica debía realizar clases a 5 ingenierías diferentes._

 _Las primeras 4 clases estuvieron bien hasta que comenzó la clase numero 5…_

 _Llegue al salón donde habían varios alumnos en su mayoría hombres, al igual que en las otras clases, entre y deje mis cosas en el escritorio, algunos me saludaron así que les devolví el saludo con una sonrisa, quedaban uno minutos para que la clase empezara y llego una chica un poco más alta que yo, de cabello negro como la noche, con un cuerpo escultural hecho por los mismos dioses, unos labios rojos que te tentaban con solo verlos y un caminar tan sensual que le provocaría un infarto a cualquiera. Esta chica se acerco a mi escritorio y con una melodiosa voz pregunto_

 _-Disculpe, ¿esta es la clase de Bioquímica I? – su rostro lo adornaba una bella sonrisa que hizo que me sonrojara_

 _-si…si esta es la clase – dije un tanto nerviosa es que esta chica era realmente bella, pero debo concentrarme ella es una de mis estudiantes y yo su profesora debo ser profesional._

 _La clase transcurrió sin inconvenientes pero sentía una mirada fija sobre mí y para cuando pude ver quien era me di cuenta que era aquella chica. Por suerte la clase termino y podía dejar de estar nerviosa. Tome mis cosas y me despedí de mis alumnos ya cuando me disponía a salir esta chica se me acerco y me detuvo_

 _-profesora quería comentarle una duda que me surgió – ella miro deliberadamente a mi escote lo cual me molesto bastante_

 _\- señorita si fuera tan amable de hablarme a la cara y no a mis pechos – puede que esta chica sea muy linda y todo pero mirarme de esa forma me molesto, carajo soy su profesora un mínimo de respeto_

 _\- mis disculpas – ahora si me miro a la cara con esa penetrante mirada verde esmeralda – primero que nada soy Asami y es un gusto conocerla y que usted sea mi profesora y segundo lamento mi comportamiento anterior pero no todos los días uno tiene una profesora tan atractiva – no sé si eso me molesto o me agrado pero debía cortar la conversación ya que estaba algo incomoda debido a que éramos las únicas en la sala de clases_

 _\- bueno señorita Asami ¿Cuál sería su duda? – dije algo cortante para poder irme_

 _\- oh disculpe la olvide es que me perdí en el azul de sus ojos – me dio una sonrisa esta vez sincera, aunque mi molestia persistía por el coqueteo tan directo de esta chica_

 _\- bueno cuando la recuerde me la puede consultar en clases, me retiro - me fui del salón dejándola sola ahí, trate de caminar lo más rápido que pude para poder llegar al estacionamiento e irme, después de todo esa era mi última clase. Llegue a mi auto y lo encendí y me fui rápidamente a mi departamento después de todo debía preparar mis demás clases y debía descansar aunque sea un poco diario para poder dar lo mejor de mí._

 _Llegue a mi departamento y me prepare algo para comer y tome mi computador para revisar mis correos y clases que me enviaron que podía utilizar para pasar la materia indicada en el plan de estudios, esto me llevo unos 3 horas así que alrededor de las 12 de la noche pude desocuparme y darme un baño pero algo seguía rondando en mi mente más bien dicho alguien._

 _Esa chica tan sensual pero a la vez tan descarad, algo de ella me atraía pero el que fuera tan poco disimulada me molesto. Trate de dejar de pensar en eso y me fui a dormir._

 _A la mañana siguiente llegue temprano a la universidad y fui a la oficina que me habían asignado, una vez ahí un chico alto de cabello negro y ojos verdes llamo a mi puerta_

 _-disculpa se puede pasar? – pregunto algo tímido el chico_

 _\- si claro adelante- dije y el chico entro_

 _\- hola mucho gusto, soy Bolin – me extendió su mano y yo la estreche – soy el profesor encargado de laboratorio de Bioquímica así que trabajaremos juntos – dijo mientras sonreía_

 _\- soy Korra – le devolví la sonrisa – espero que nos llevemos muy bien_

 _\- yo también, te molesta si me siento?-_

 _-no para nada – dije mientras apuntaba a la silla frente a mi escritorio_

 _\- y dime Korra ¿Qué es de ti? – dijo Bolin sonriente_

 _\- pues no mucho recién me estoy adaptando llevo un solo día haciendo clases aunque mis alumnos se notan buenos siento que el estrés a fin de semestre se apoderara de mi_

 _-jeje si a todos nos pasa y dime ¿Qué edad tiene? – que preguntas ¿estará coqueteando conmigo? Nah no lo creo_

 _\- tengo 26 años, hace un tiempo termine mi Doctorado – dije algo tímida no me gusta alardear_

 _\- wow así que Doctora ¿eh?, yo tengo 28 y aun estoy cursando mi Doctorado pero conseguí este trabajo ya que fui estudiante de esta universidad_

 _\- oh eso es genial, a mi este trabajo me lo consiguió una amiga de la universidad – este chico me inspiraba confianza así que se me hizo sencillo hablar con el_

 _\- y dime ¿tienes novio? – lo sabia – es bueno tener una pareja cuando uno trabaja en este ámbito, sobre todo por el estrés, yo hace un tiempo conocí a una chica muy linda y tierna – espera esta contándome sobre una chica, si me libre, primera vez que un chico a dos preguntas no me coquetea – ¿te cuento un secreto? Eres a la primera persona que le hablo de ella, ni siquiera mi hermano sabe de ella_

 _-¿me acabas de conocer y me cuentas algo tan personal? – pregunte algo anonadada_

 _\- pues sí, me inspiras confianza – me volvió a sonreír – en otro tema me comentaron que le haces clases a la hija de el gran jefe_

 _-¿al gran qué? – pregunte confundida_

 _\- al gran jefe, Don Hiroshi_

 _\- oh ¿enserio?, no tenía idea – tome la carpeta con los nombres de mis alumnos – ¿y quien es la hija del gran jefe?_

 _\- si no me equivoco su nombre es Asami Sato – al decir eso me quede sin habla y pálida – ¿Korra estas bien? – pregunto algo preocupado Bolin_

 _\- si… si estoy bien – maldición no puede ser ella y si lo es tendré problemas, pensé – solo que creo que debo tener baja el azúcar esta mañana no alcance a desayunar_

 _\- te traeré algo para que comas no te muevas – dijo esto y se retiro de mi oficina y yo comencé a revisar los nombres de mis alumnos rogando a los espíritus que hubiera otra Asami entre ellos. Para mi mala suerte ella era la única de más de 400 alumnos. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto?, de pronto llego Bolin con un muffin_

 _-ten cómelo te ayudara_

 _-gracias – lo tome y comencé a comerlo mientras pensaba en una forma de evitar problemas y lo único que pude pensar en ser distante con todos mis alumnos para evitar cualquier problema…_

* * *

 _Mi estrategia funciono a medias ya que esta chica seguía coqueteándome deliberadamente en las clases y después de estas…_

 _Habían transcurrido las clases con normalidad hasta que llego el examen final el cual el alumno podía decidir la modalidad ya sea oral o escrita, la mayoría elegía escrita excepto una persona, ya adivinaran cual es… si exacto Asami Sato quien fue personalmente a pedir su cambio de modalidad…_

 _No habrán pasado unos 10 minutos desde que Asami salio de mi oficina y la secretaria de la facultad estaba tocando la puerta  
_

 _-Disculpe profesora – hablo mientras entraba en la oficina – la Alumna Sato tramito el cambio de modalidad del examen, solo falta firmarlo y que usted avise el día de la evaluación y le asignaremos una sala para esta – me entrego el papel y lo firme_

 _\- muchas gracias, me pondré en contacto con Sato – la secretaria se despidió y salió de la oficina, ahora debía avisarle a esta chica, esto me traería un dolor de cabeza._

 _Me dispuse a redactar el mail para coordinar todo:_

 _Estimada_

 _Me comunico con usted para coordinar el día de su evaluación la cual, según lo solicitado será escrita. Le recuerdo que esta debe ser 3 días antes a la de sus demás compañeros que tomaran el examen escrito por lo tanto deberá ser dentro de esta semana a mas tardar el día viernes._

 _Sin otro particular._

 _Korra Fritz._

 _Licenciatura en Bioquímica_

 _Doctorado en Bioquímica_

 _Envié el mail y sigue en mi trabajo. La respuesta no tardo en llegar:_

 _Estimada Profesora:_

 _Me alegro que se haya tramitado mi cambio de modalidad, para usted tengo disponibilidad cuando lo desee pero si debo elegir el día viernes es el día en el cual más me acomoda._

 _Sin otro particular_

 _Asami Sato_

 _Licenciatura en Ingeniera en Comercio Internacional y Negocios_

 _Licenciatura en Biotecnología_

 _Una vez que leí el mail me sorprendí bastante_

 _-¿Es ingeniera y biotecnologa? – Me cuestione - ¿Qué demonios hace estudiando Ingeniería en Bioquímica? Bueno la biotecnología tiene algo que ver pero ¿la ingeniera internacional? - no entendía a esta chica – ella es 3 años menor que yo y muy inteligente pero ya tiene 2 carreras ¿que hace acá? – no dejaba de cuestionarme pero debía preparar el examen ya que al ella rendirlo unos días antes debía ser distinto._

 _La semana para mi desgracia transcurrió rápido y el viernes no tardo en llegar. Sin más cite a Asami en una aula en el cuarto piso es cual ningún salón tenia clases a esa hora. Fue en el modulo 6 eso era alrededor de las 5 de la tarde ya que así lo estipula el reglamento de la universidad. El examen transcurrió normal hasta que la chica se acerco lentamente para tomarme por la cintura y aprisionarme contra la pared…_

Y aquí volvemos a donde empezamos, Asami acorralándome y yo sin saber cómo reaccionar…

 _\- Se que lo deseas Korra - mordió suavemente el lóbulo de mi oreja - no lo niegues, tu cuerpo lo pide a gritos - bajo a mi cuello y lo beso - no es bueno quedarse con las ganas de algo no lo crees? - preguntó con una voz ronca mientras sus manos acariciaban mis caderas_

 _\- No digas algo que no sepas - dije con dificultad - realmente como sabes que quiero algo si no te he dado ningún indicio de querer? - mentí. Quería y mucho, deseaba con toda mi alma que aquella chica me besara y tocará_

 _-Se que lo quieres porque si no lo quisieras ya me hubiese apartado -_ _Sato 1 Fritz 0_ _, aquella mujer tenía razón - porque no te dejas llevar? se que te gustara - una mirada seductora y fija en mis labios hicieron que mis piernas temblaran y junto con mi temperatura subiera a un nivel exorbitante_

 _\- Esto está mal - cerré fuertemente los ojos, debía concentrarme y pensar con claridad - soy tu profesora y tu hija de mi jefe - estaba tratando de aclarar mis pensamientos - eres mi alumna y esto me puede traer problemas - intente alejarme pero Asami rápidamente me tomo de la cintura y me apego a su cuerpo y junto sus labios con los míos haciéndome callar. El beso fue brusco y apasionado en un principio intente alejar a la pelinegra pero no pude, poco a poco me fui relajando y dejándome llevar._

 _Pose mis manos en sus hombros mientras que Asami pasaba una mano por mi pierna para subirla hasta mi cadera, me pego contra la pared aun mas y nos separamos solo por la necesidad de respirar, nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas en cuanto nos recuperamos la bese, ya había abandonado mi cordura y lo único que quería era sentir a esa chica tan dominante._

 _Me sentía vulnerable, sumisa, excitada algo que ninguna otra persona me había hecho sentir, siempre era ella quien dominaba pero ahora me tenían contra una pared mientras que la chica frente a mi recorría mi cuerpo con sus manos como si quisiera memorizar y conocer cada centímetro de él._

 _-y dijiste que no querías - dijo con dificultad Asami_

 _-cállate - sentencie y volví a besar a la ojiverde, me sentía débil, sentía que me desmayaría en cualquier segundo, las manos de Asami se posicionaron en mis glúteos y le dio un fuerte apretón lo que me hizo gemir fuertemente, baje mis manos de los hombros de Asami hasta sus pechos y los masajee haciéndola gemir._

 _\- Mmmm eso se siente bien - dijo Asami con una sonrisa para después morder mi labio. Deslizo una mano por mi pierna y subió mi falda un poco y empezó a buscar el pliegue de mi ropa interior, al rozarla Asami se dio cuenta de algo, era de encaje no es que lo haya planeado inconscientemente solo fue el primer conjunto que encontré esta mañana._

 _De un segundo a otro aparte a la chica más alta y acomode mi falda, mi "cordura" volvió por un momento._

 _\- que sucede ahora? - pregunto algo molesta Asami_

 _-no podemos seguir con esto - dije mirando fijamente a Asami_

 _-Otra vez con eso, está bien si no quieres pero no me beses ni toques si no vas a ... - la calle con un corto beso_

 _\- por una vez en tu vida dejarías a alguien terminar lo que va a decir? - pregunte mientras levantaba una ceja - no podemos seguir con esto aquí, en esta sala, en la universidad - una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Asami y se acerco rápidamente a mí y me dio una nalgada lo que hizo que me sonrojara un poco_

 _\- vamos a mi departamento - escribió algo en un papel y me lo entrego - esa es mi dirección, si no tienes más evaluaciones vamos ahora - decía mientras ponía una mano en mi cintura y la otra en mi trasero - tienes un muy buen trasero - le dio otro apretón - me fascina_

 _\- ha...hago ejercicio - estaba más sonrojada no solo porque la pelinegra estaba masajeando mi trasero y me miraba con lujuria - iré... iré a dejar los papeles de tu... tu evaluación e iré a tu departamento, estaré ahí en una hora - una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Asami_

 _\- la estaré esperando profesora - me dio otra nalgada y se encamino a la puerta, la detuve tomando su muñeca lo que hizo que la Asami se sorprendiera y me mirara extrañada, de un segundo a otro la bese, fue un beso rápido pero muy apasionado el cual hizo sonrojar a la más alta la cual no se esperaba eso por parte mía, tome mis papeles y me dirigí a la puerta y desde ahí mire sobre mi hombro a la ahora atónita chica_

 _-nos vemos en una hora - y sin más que decir me retiro de ahí dejando a Asami sonrojada y tocando sus labios…_

 _-Te estaré esperando…_

Continuara…


	3. Departamento

Capítulo 3: Departamento

Estaba nerviosa, sus piernas temblaban, sus manos estaban sudando y su presión estaba en las nubes, si se concentraba un poco podía sentir el latir de su corazón golpear contra su pecho.

quien diría que la gran Asami Sato estaría así de nerviosa porque una chica vendría a su departamento.

A penas Korra salio de la sala de evaluaciones y ella volvió en si corrió hacia el estacionamiento de la universidad para dirigirse lo mas rápido que pudiera a su departamento, debían preparar un ambiente grato para la morena así que sin mas que hacer llego en tiempo récord. En solo 10 minutos de viaje ya estaba en su estacionamiento corriendo hacia el ascensor que la llevaría a su piso que para rematar los nervios era el ultimo. maldijo el haber comprado ese departamento pero ya no había nada que hacer. subió al ascensor y presiono el piso 35, se apoyo en la pared y espero, de pronto su teléfono sonó, era un mensaje de Korra. _Maldición se habrá arrepentido._ pensó antes de leerlo

 ** _Korra: cuando llegue a tu edificio debo solo entrar o debo avisar a algún conserje?_**

La pelinegra dio un salto de alegría. De verdad Korra vendría

 ** _Asami: avisare para que te dejen pasar solo debes decir que te estoy esperando_**

 ** _korra: ok. llegare en 20 minutos_**

20 minutos. tenia sólo 20 minutos para preparar algo. ¿deberia darse una ducha y ponerse alguna lencería provocadora? ¿deberia esperarla de alguna forma? habían tantas preguntas en su cabeza.

Tratando de pensar claramente ordeno sus ideas cuando por fin llego a su piso y entro a su departamento

-muy bien primero me daré un baño rápido y me cambiare ropa y luego veré que hago - dijo mientras se dirigía a su armario y sacaba un sexy conjunto de ropa interior rojo con encaje. lo dejo en la cama y aviso a conserjería que Korra iba a ir y que la dejaran pasar. luego de eso entro al baño y en tiempo récord estuvo lista, siempre demoraba una hora casi completa ahí dentro.

Salió ya vestida, se dirigió a la cocina a ver si tenia alguna botella de vino y para su suerte aun tenia una así que la llevo a su sala de estar junto con dos copas. se sentó en su sofá y contestó el teléfono que comenzó a sonar. la morena había llegado. sus manos sudaban y su corazón palpitaba sin cesar.

Alguien toco la puerta así que se levanto como puedo y se dirigió a esta, tomo la perilla y la giro lentamente para abrir la puerta y ver a una sensual chica con una sonrisa de lado y un exuberante escote que la dejo con la boca abierta. sabia que Korra tenia un buen cuerpo, se notaba pero ahora estaba sorprendida iba a decir algo pero la morena puso un dedo sobre sus labios

\- y me invitaras a pasar o me tendrás todo el día aquí parada?- pregunto Korra de una forma que hizo dudar todas las negaciones que le había dado anteriormente justificandolas con su trabajo y por ser Asami hija del dueño de la universidad. Aunque para ser sinceros a la morena le exitaba mucho el hecho de que Asami fuera su alumna, para ser claros ella tenia cierta fantasía de profesora y alumna* aunque ella siendo la alumna.

Cuando Asami volvió en si solo pudo moverse de la puerta y dejar pasar a Korra a su departamento

-tienes algo para beber?- dijo mientras tomaba asiento de una manera muy provocativa mientras cruzaba su pierna

-si...si tengo vino - Asami apunto a la mesa y se acerco y le tendió una copa - te serviré de inmediato - descorcho el vino y lleno la copa de la morena junto con la de ella, tal vez si bebía algo retomaría su sentido y podría tomar las riendas de la situación pero al parecer esto no estaba en los planes de la morena quien dio un sorbo a su copa y la dejó sobre la mesa y se acerco donde estaba Asami y se sento a horcajadas sobre ella y sin aviso comenzó a desnudarla. Asami no podía hacer nada mas que dejar que la morena hiciera lo que ella quisiera. una vez retiro la blusa de la chica mas alta comenzó a besar sus labios para pasar a su cuello y después a sus pechos haciendo que Asami gimiera con cada beso. las manos de Korra buscaban el broche de la prenda de Asami para retirarla y contemplar sus pechos y hacer lo que tenia en mente

-hey que...que estas...haciendo?- pregunto Asami con dificultad

-pues lo que ambas queremos o es que acaso ya no quieres?- dijo la morena al oído de la pelinegra ya pudiendo sacar el sostén de esta, se inclino ligeramente para observarla - tus pechos son preciosos tal y como los imagine - confeso

-si...si quiero solo que - no podía formular un pensamiento lógico ya que los labios de la morena recorrían con furia sus pechos desnudos hasta que llego a su pecho izquierdo donde aprisiono el pezón erecto de Asami haciéndola gemir fuertemente - oh si eso se siente estupendamente bien - tomo la cabeza de la morena en sus manos y la atrojo mas hacia ella. la lengua de Korra era fantástica, junto con sus labios, con su mano dio un tratamiento similar al otro pecho de Asami masajeandolo y tirando de su pezón - no... cre...crees que...mmmmmh seria mejor... aaah que fuéramos a mi habitación?- con mucha dificultad pudo formular dicha oración, ya no quería dominar ni nada solo quería que la morena la hiciera suya de una vez. sin aviso Korra se paro y haciendo uso de su fuerza tomo a Asami e hizo que esta rodeara su cintura con sus piernas - tu si que tienes fuerza - dijo con una voz ronca y cargada de deseo

-te dije que hacia ejercicio - los ojos de Korra tenían un azul profundo con sus pupilas dilatadas, mostraban deseo y ansias de tomar a Asami cuanto antes y cuantas veces quisiera - cual es tu habitación? - pregunto mientras caminaba por el pasillo

-la última puerta solo empujala con el pie y se abrirá - tomo el rostro de Korra entre sus manos y la beso profundamente

No hubo tiempo para seguir hablado, amabas sabian que las palabras de ahora en adelante serian innecesarias...

Continuará...

referencias locas a Profesora Asami.


End file.
